


Our Anniversary

by pcrrycox



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Phone Sex, mostly just lots of sex with some plot thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcrrycox/pseuds/pcrrycox
Summary: Perry and JD find a way to celebrate their anniversary, even if they can't be together.





	1. Chapter 1

              I hadn’t been able to get JD out of my head all day, though admittedly, I hadn’t really wanted to.  It just figured that there was an out-of-state medical conference the weekend of our anniversary that I absolutely had to attend as Sacred Heart’s new Chief of Medicine.  It also happened to be JD’s weekend on-call, so there was no hope of him being able to accompany me.  We had already pushed our plans back to the next weekend when we could both take a couple vacation days.

              We’d been together for over three years now, but married for just one.  It had been a hectic year, but a blissful one when we were able to spend time together.  We made as much time for each other as possible, even if it meant staying up late just so we could go to bed together.  As soon as I was offered the Chief position, JD had pushed me to accept it.  Both of us knew I wanted it, but we also knew that it would mean less free time, more stress, and a great deal of frustration.  We were still working out how to interact at work when he came to me with a request, whether it was something that benefitted him personally or something that he was asking for on behalf of other members of the staff.  There had been some rough spots, some arguments, but in the end both of us knew that I had to do what was best for the hospital as a whole, even if that meant saying no to him on occasion.

              It had been a long day at the conference, full of conversations in which I had been forced to be polite just for the sake of keeping up appearances, seemingly endless panels on research findings, and the inevitable drug reps pushing the newest prescriptions at a 600% markup.  As I walked back to my hotel room, deftly avoiding some of Kelso’s old pals who had learned I was his replacement, JD was the only thing on my mind.  I wished he was here with me – just knowing he was beside me or waiting in the hotel room for me would have kept me sane.

              I slid my key card into the slot in the door and pushed it open, breathing in the distinctive hotel room scent.  I locked the door behind me and kicked off my shoes, grateful for the air conditioning.  The convention center had been packed with warm bodies, most of which were blowing hot air.  I sighed and made my way over to the king-size bed, next to the chair where I’d left my suitcase open, clothes overflowing out of it.  I pulled my shirt off before I sat down on the bed, tossing it in the general direction of the suitcase.

              As soon as I pulled out my phone, it began to ring, flashing the contact picture I had for JD.  It was a candid shot that Barbie, of all people, had taken of him at our reception.  He had been talking to someone – a friend, a relative, I didn’t care who – but the look on his face was incredible.  His eyes were lit up and he was mid-laugh.  It was an expression I’d seen on his face for the majority of that night, and one that I treasured.  I looked at the picture for a moment and smiled to myself before I answered the call and put the phone to my ear.

              “Hi, angel,” I answered, already eager to hear his voice even though I hadn’t been gone for more than 24 hours yet.

              “Hey, Per,” JD replied and I could hear the smile in his voice.  “Did you have a good day?”

              “Would have been better if you were here with me,” I said, sighing.  “But yeah, it was all right as far these things go.  How was your day?”

              “My day was okay, but I wish I was there, too.  Especially right now,” JD told me.

              “Yeah?” I asked.  “Why right now?”

              “Mostly because I’m lying in bed,” JD said casually.  “Naked.”

              My eyebrows shot up, but I couldn’t help but laugh.  Of _course_ he would want to have phone sex.  In fact, I remembered him mentioning it in passing, but I hadn’t paid much attention.  Truthfully, I wasn’t sure JD would be any good at it, seeing as he was quite awful when it came to dirty talk.  He’d tried to seduce me one evening a few months ago and I’d hurt his feelings because I ended up laughing at him.  I didn’t need him to seduce me anyway – no matter what he did, I’d always want him.

              “Naked, you say?” I questioned, trying to suppress a laugh.  I’d let him give this a shot.  “And why’s that, Newbie?”

              “Well, my pants were just getting _so_ uncomfortable,” JD said, keeping his casual tone.  I was certain he was blushing.  I loved that.  Whenever he realized I was looking at him, admiring him, he’d turn the lightest shade of pink and bite his bottom lip, waiting for me to touch him.  “I’ve been thinking of you all day.”

              “I’ve been thinking of you, too,” I replied.  “Barely paid attention to the lectures, in fact.”

              I heard him take a breath and I wondered if he’d be this confident if he was here with me.  He usually wanted me to take the lead, which I didn’t mind in the least.  It didn’t matter what I did; he was always so responsive and vocal.  “I want you, Perry,” he finally murmured, his voice lower than normal.  “I _need_ you.”

              I let out a growl, my free hand moving down to the button on my pants, popping it open and unzipping them.  “Tell me how you want me,” I encouraged, wanting JD to see this through, wanting _him_ to take the lead.  I’d reward him for all this the moment I got home.  “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

              I heard his breathing hitch and instantly knew he was touching himself.  He always gasped when I finally touched him; it was the smallest sound, but it did more for me than he even knew.  I lived for every sound he made, every little reaction he had to what I did to him.  “It’s been in my head all day,” he breathed in a husky voice, “me on top of you.”

              Not wanting him to get too far ahead of me, I wrapped a hand around my cock, closing my eyes and pretending it was JD straddling me and rolling his hips in the most incredible way…

              “Mmm,” I hummed, approving of the visual.  “Fucking gorgeous, JD.”

              “Want you to fuck me,” he continued, his breath coming faster now.  “Fast and hard.”

              There was nothing more that I wanted right now than to be buried deep inside him, gripping his hips as I fucked him nice and hard.  “The moment I get home,” I said through gritted teeth, stroking myself faster, “that ass is mine, you hear me?”

              “Yes,” he whimpered, and I could just see him, lying on his back in our bed, his head thrown back as he panted, his hand working furiously on his thick, hard cock.  “Fuck, Perry.”

              I could tell he was done taking the lead, though I had no complaints.  He’d done well, lasted longer than I’d really expected.  I had no problem taking over for him if it meant I’d get to hear those moans of his.

              “Might just tie you to the bed,” I growled, my cock twitching at the idea.  “Keep you right where I want you.”

              He moaned then, almost a whine.  I could tell he was frustrated, but he’d have to make do until I was able to come home and make good on my promises.  “I’ll spend the whole night making you come over and over again,” I purred.  “Just when you think you can’t take anymore.”

              I was rewarded with another moan, much louder than the first.  I stroked myself faster, squeezed myself tighter, still visualizing him wrapped around me, moaning and gasping.  “Perry,” he moaned, breathless.  “Keep going.”

              My breathing was harsh as I started thrusting up into my hand.  I knew it wouldn’t be long now.  “Just imagine it,” I murmured.  “My hand wrapped around you, my cock inside you, anyway you want it.  I know you like it when I fuck you against the wall, when it’s so hard that you feel it the next day.”

              I was caught up in the images I’d created for myself, remembering the countless times I’d thrown JD up against the wall or even lifted him so his legs were wrapped around my waist.  He’d practically go limp, just clinging to me with his cock trapped between us, throbbing.  Neither of us lasted very long that way. 

              “Fuck,” JD moaned, breathing hard into the phone.  “Oh god, Perry, I’m – fuck, I’m coming.”  I heard his soft, choked moans as he came.  It was that alone that pushed me over the edge, moaning low in my chest as I joined him, coating my hand and lower stomach.

              “Jesus,” I muttered, relaxing into the bed, my eyes still closed, as I came down from the high that had overtaken me so suddenly.  “Damn good idea, JD.”

              It was a few moments before I heard JD speak.  “You better keep those promises,” he said weakly. 

              “Wouldn’t dream of breaking them,” I reassured him.  “I… I really wish you were here with me.”

              “I wish that, too, Per,” JD whispered, his tone gentle.  “But you’ll be home in a couple days and then next weekend, we don’t even have to leave the apartment.”

              I managed a small smile at the idea.  I doubted we’d even leave the bed.  “I love you,” I breathed.  “Happy anniversary, sweetheart.”

              “Happy anniversary,” JD said warmly and I desperately wished I could wrap my arms around him and kiss him for as long as I wanted.  “I love you so much, Perry.”

              “I’ll call you tomorrow, all right?” I told him.  “Sleep well.”

              “Night,” JD said, and I could tell he was getting tired.  He usually started falling asleep after sex unless I gave him a reason not to. 

              Regretfully, I hung up the phone and set it on my nightstand before grabbing a tissue to clean myself off.  I promised myself that I’d more than make up for this weekend the moment I got home and we’d celebrate our anniversary right.  He deserved it.

 


	2. My Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry comes home early to surprise JD and receives a surprise (or two) of his own.

              I couldn’t wait to get home.  The medical conference had gone from bad to worse; on the final day, which also happened to be the longest, I had been bombarded by vendors selling increasingly ridiculous items and services they claimed would be _useful_ for a hospital like Sacred Heart.  I knew Kelso would have spent money on just about anything from a saleswoman with a low-cut top and a pretty smile, budget be damned, but I was able to fend them off on two different fronts: the budget was slowly shrinking and I had someone far more gorgeous waiting for me at home.

              It was for that reason alone that I had chosen to fly to the conference.  Flying easily cracked the top ten on my list of least favorite things, but it also cut down on my travel time, leaving me a few extra precious hours with JD on our anniversary weekend.  I knew we had the next weekend to really celebrate and spend time together, but it was the principle of the thing.  I was able to take an earlier flight and jumped on the opportunity, figuring it would make a great surprise for JD.

              I had never been more grateful to see our front door as a walked down the hallway, pulling my suitcase along behind me.  I couldn’t help but smile as I imagined how excited JD would be to see me, and truth be told, I missed him even more than I’d anticipated.  It wasn’t as though I hadn’t traveled since we’d gotten together, but this was worse, with it being our anniversary, a day during which we definitely should have been together.  I had also been gone for three full days, and despite talking every night – and doing a little more than talking – and him actually falling asleep on the phone last night, I could tell that my absence was really bothering him. 

              The only thing that separated me from JD was our door and I eagerly shoved my key into the lock and opened it.  I had a few seconds to bring my suitcase inside, shut the door, and kick off my shoes before I heard footsteps coming down the hall from our bedroom.  There stood JD, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and one of my Red Wings jerseys, his hair sticking up in all directions.  It was clear he’d been asleep.  I realized that he’d gotten home from his shift just two hours prior, leaving him less time to rest since I’d taken an earlier flight.

              “You’re home?” JD asked, his tired eyes barely open.  “I thought…”

              I gave him a small smile.  “I was able to get on an earlier flight.  Thought we could have a little bit of our anniversary weekend left.”

              JD lit up instantly, pulling himself out of his usual post-sleep stupor.  I barely had enough time to process it as he ran across the living room and threw himself into my arms.  My breath rushed out in a huff at the impact, but I immediately wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could, lifting him a few inches off the ground.

              “I missed you so much,” JD whispered, clinging to me.  “I don’t like when you leave.”

              “I missed you, too,” I assured him, lowering him back to the ground but still holding him close.  “Next time, I don’t care what strings I have to pull.  You’re coming with me.”

              JD, eyes still closed, buried his face against my neck, humming softly.  I smiled and rubbed his back.  “You want to lie back down?” I murmured.  He nodded, though he didn’t seem ready to pull away.  Neither was I.  I bent down and quite literally swept him off his feet, carrying him with ease. 

              He looked up at me in awe, circling his arms around my neck.  “Seem familiar?” I asked, looking back down at him as I headed toward our bedroom.

              “Just like our wedding night,” JD answered, letting his head fall onto my shoulder.  “You really did miss me.”

              I snorted.  “Course I did.  Like crazy.  And don’t think I didn’t notice you wearing my clothes.”

              He blushed slightly at that.  “It smelled like you,” he mumbled as I gently placed him on the bed.

              Quickly, I kicked off my clothes until I was left in my boxers, my preferred attire when we were relaxing at home.  I pressed a kiss to JD’s cheek as I climbed back in bed, pulling the covers over both of us.  “You were the only thing that got me through the weekend,” I told him, reveling in the comfortable weight of his head on my chest and running my fingers through his hair.  Even the slightest scratch of his facial hair against my skin was a comfort. 

              “Turk kept trying to distract me at work,” JD said softly, relaxing immediately at my touch.  “We even did World’s Most Giant Doctor, but it didn’t help.  It wasn’t the same without you, you know?”

              I chuckled and closed my eyes.  “It’s been quite the year, hasn’t it?” I mused aloud.

              I could feel him smile and moments later he pressed a kiss to my chest.  “Yeah, it has,” he agreed.  “We got married, you became Chief, and somewhere in there we managed to squeeze in a ridiculous amount of amazing sex.”

              “Well, the year just wouldn’t have been complete without making you come a couple hundred times,” I chuckled.

              JD giggled and shifted up so he could kiss me.  “I love you so much,” he mumbled against my lips as I draped an arm over his waist.  “So, so much.”

              I let my hand that had been in JD’s hair move down to brush against his cheek as I kissed him.  Both of us, it seemed, were content to take our time.  I supposed it had something to do with the fact that I’d woken JD up from the sleep he desperately needed, but we’d both missed each other too much to go to sleep.

              “I love you,” I whispered back, deepening the kiss as I let my other hand roam to JD’s ass.  I was rewarded with a soft whimper against my lips as he threaded his fingers into my hair.  “More than anything.”

              “Did you like my phone call?” JD asked, breaking our kiss after several moments to pull back and look at me.

              I grinned and slid a hand into JD’s sweats, continuing to massage him.  “What do you think?” I countered.

              JD rolled his hips against mine in reaction to my touch and I watched as a familiar expression slid onto his face – one that I knew would mean we weren’t sleeping any time soon.  “I think I surprised you,” he purred, swinging a leg over my hips and straddling me.  “But I really wasn’t kidding.  All I could think about was _this_.”

              I began lifting my jersey off of JD and the moment it hit the floor, I leaned forward to suck at his neck.  “More impressed than surprised,” I told him.  “I was very much looking forward to exactly this.”

              “You know how you said you might have to tie me to the bed?” JD asked breathlessly, his hips rolling against mine again. 

              “I do recall saying that, yes,” I said, still kissing at JD’s neck.  If he was going where I thought he was going… well, this would be an anniversary to remember.

              JD leaned over into his nightstand and produced a pair of padded wrist cuffs.  I was certain he’d gone out, maybe even on his lunch hour, and bought them.  He dangled them in front of me, grinning.  “What do you say?” he asked, looking far too pleased with himself.

              “Absolutely,” I said readily, though I was surprised he’d want to be tied down instead of being allowed to touch me, considering we’d been apart for so long.

              If possible, his smile widened even more.  “Wow, that was easier than I thought,” he said happily.  “Go ahead and get comfy.”

              I paused, my eyes going wide.  “Wait…,” I said slowly.  “You meant… _me_?”

              JD looked at me, clearly confused.  “What, you thought you were tying me up?” he asked with an endearing grin.  “But then how would I give you the ride of your life?”

              “Oh, Jesus,” I muttered under my breath.  I hadn’t actually let this happen before, but given the way JD was looking at me, so confident and excited, I knew I couldn’t deny him this.  “Get on with it then.”

              JD’s smile faltered for just a moment.  “We don’t have to, Perry,” he said softly.  “Not if you really don’t want to.”

              I sat forward and kissed him deeply, making sure he knew I trusted him implicitly.  “Tie me up,” I breathed.  I knew I’d have plenty of time to hold him when we were finished.

              I was pleased to see that his grin was back when we pulled apart.  With a hand flat on my chest, JD pushed me down until I was flat on my back and, to show him I was cooperating, I moved my arms up toward the headboard.  He leaned forward and kissed me for a few moments before the secured the cuffs to my wrists and then connected them, weaving them through the headboard.  I tugged at them experimentally and found they were quite secure.  There was no way I was getting out of them unless JD let me out.

              “Don’t look so pleased with yourself,” I muttered, though I was smirking at him.

              He only smiled back at me, saying nothing as he slid off me.  My eyes were locked on his every movement, though I could do nothing more than watch as he slowly pulled off my boxers, revealing my half-hard cock.  He remained silent as he wrapped a hand around me, stroking slowly, as if he had all the time in the world.  I let out a long breath, my eyes closing momentarily.               

              I’d missed this, just him touching me.  He knew exactly how to drive me crazy, how to make me moan his name.  I knew there was no way he would make this easy for me, not now that he was really in a position of power.  Truthfully, I would have let him do this ages ago if he’d asked, but I wasn’t going to suggest it either.  I’d tied him up a few times, but he always begged me to untie him by the end, and I couldn’t argue with the desperation in his voice.  I wondered what exactly he had planned for me.

              I finally opened my eyes, looking up at his face.  He was looking back at me, still stroking me, twisting his wrist with each movement, and if he didn’t look gorgeous with his flushed cheeks and full lips and those damn blue eyes… Part of me wanted this to last forever, but I also wanted him on top of me, taking exactly what he wanted.  I didn’t want to rush him, though.  He was calling the shots here and I was willing to play by his rules.  I moaned softly, the sound coming from deep in my chest, my eyes locked on his the whole time. 

              “Feel good?” JD purred, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. 

              “Damn right it does,” I assured him as he increased the speed of his movements.  He still wasn’t stroking me quickly by any means, but his rhythm was impeccable.  “Don’t suppose you’re in any mood to – fuck – speed it up a little more?”

              “What, like this?” JD asked, suddenly stroking me much faster.

              My hips jerked up of their own accord and I groaned, letting my head fall back.  “Like that,” I gasped.  “Just like that.”

              He continued on at the same pace for some time – so long, in fact, that I wondered if he actually intended to let me finish from nothing more than a handjob.  “JD,” I choked out, “you – you gotta stop.”

              He arched an eyebrow at me, his expression somehow both innocent and smug.  “Why’s that?” he asked serenely.

              I let out a moan through gritted teeth, pulling at my restraints.  “I’m gonna come, that’s why,” I managed, gasping for breath as my hips rocked up in rhythm with his movements.

              At the last second, so close to the edge that I thought he really _was_ going to make me come, JD pulled his hand away, leaving my cock throbbing and twitching.  I panted, low moans mixed in every so often as I focused on staying in control.  I felt JD moving around on the bed, but my eyes were squeezed shut.  “You’re pure evil,” I muttered when I was certain I wasn’t about to lose it. 

              “Well, you’re not wrong,” JD said, smirking at me when I looked up at him.  He had undressed completely and was now squeezing lube into his palm.  “I just missed you is all,” he continued as he took me in hand once again, spreading lube over me. 

              I sighed at his touch and hoped he wasn’t planning on dragging this out too long.  “I missed you too,” I breathed.  “You’re incredible, you know that?”

              JD’s smirk faded into a soft smile and let go of me only to straddle me once again.  “I had a feeling you’d think so,” he said warmly.  Slowly, he held me in place and sank down on me, letting out a breathless moan, his head falling back.  He looked _exquisite,_ his thick cock brushing against my stomach and his mouth dropped open as he adjusted.  I wished I could touch him, run my hands over his thighs and his chest and eventually his cock.  I wanted to make him feel as good as he’d made me feel.

              He tightened experimentally around me and I let out a choked moan at the sensation.  He’d barely moved and already he was winding me up once again.  Just as I was about to beg him to do _something,_ he began rolling his hips, grinding against me more than he was riding me.  The feeling, however, was so perfect, intense in just the right way, that I had no complaints.  He moaned softly, planting his hands on my chest. 

              “Kiss me,” I murmured, watching him in adoration.  I couldn’t touch him, and I didn’t expect him to release me, but I knew he wouldn’t say no to such a simple request.

              Sure enough, he lowered himself down until our chests were touching and kissed me thoroughly, rocking against me all the while.  I rolled my hips up against his in the same rhythm and I knew I wouldn’t last much longer, even like this.  He’d brought me too close to the edge and I’d missed him too much.  We could really take our time later, even next weekend, but for now I just wanted to wrap my arms around him.

              He put all his weight onto his left arm, reaching down with his right hand to stroke himself.  “You close?” he asked in a whimper.

              “Yeah,” I managed, my lips still brushing against his.  “Let go, angel.  I’ll be right behind you.”

              It was true – I could _feel_ him, tightening up as he got closer.  I held on as long as I could, listening as his moans became more frequent, though they were soft and breathless as opposed to his usual loud, high-pitched moaning.  It was, in a word, gorgeous.  “Perry,” he breathed, pure need in his voice.  I knew he was just moments away and I tilted my head to suck at his neck. 

              “Come for me,” I whispered, rocking up against him a little harder.

              JD let out a choked moan as he did exactly as he was told.  His rhythm faltered as he moved faster out of sheer pleasure.  I followed moments behind him, moaning his name against his skin, burying myself deep in him as I rode it out.

              It took a few moments for both of us to regain functioning, but as soon as I did, I wanted the cuffs off.  “Newbie,” I muttered, both of us still breathing hard, “could you…?”

              JD seemed confused at first until he lifted his head and saw me pulling at the restraints.  “Sorry,” he mumbled, quickly reaching up to release me.  As soon as the cuffs were off, I wiggled my fingers, trying to regain feeling.  He shoved them back in his drawer and then wiped off his hand and my chest with a tissue. 

              “That was perfect,” I said softly, turning on my side and pulling him to my chest.

              “You liked it?” JD asked, looking up at me with tired eyes.  “I wasn’t sure you would.”

              “I _loved_ it,” I said genuinely.  “I promise.”

              He smiled and then buried his face in my chest, his breathing finally evening out.  “I love you, Perry,” he whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist.

              “I love you too, sweetheart,” I breathed, kissing the top of his head.

              “While you were gone, I had some time to think.”

              “Sounds dangerous,” I teased.  “What about?”

              “I think we should have a baby,” JD said simply, his tone completely casual.  He almost sounded like he was falling asleep, which was typical.

              My eyes went wide and I stared straight ahead.  So much for relaxing for a few extra hours.


End file.
